Harry's First Day
by shinelikegold
Summary: Based on Philosophers Stone. Its Harrys first day, but it doesn't go according to plan. Will Harry end the day on a high note? Hope its ok... :D Thankyou!


Harry awoke early on his first day, probably more because he was excited to see magic actually in action, and the fact he was nervous of using it.

He pulled on his new Gryffindor robes, sorted out his bag and left for the Great Hall. He took in his surroundings, memorizing each portrait, painting and plaque. He even knew by heart the way to his Common Room, though that was about all he knew, as he hadn't seen the rest of the school yet.

On his way down to breakfast, he bumped into his room mates Dean and Seamus, had a brief conversation, and continued, until he heard a newly familiar voice.

"Morning, Harry" the voice said, sounding cheery, though it did sound slightly nervous.

Harry turned to see the red-headed boy he met on Platform 9¾, Ron Weasley.

"Hi Ron" Harry smiled "Going down to breakfast?"

"Yep, been looking forward to it since last night" Ron grinned.

"Greedy git" Harry laughed.

When they got to the Great Hall, it was quite empty, with just a few people scattered around the room, so Harry and Ron took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and began to eat.

"This is fantastic!" Ron smiled, taking a handful of everything in sight.

"Blimey Ron" Harry laughed, watching Ron stuff his face, while he was eating a slice of toast.

"Its there to eat y'no" Ron raised an eyebrow, looking at how little his friend was eating.

"I'm going to eat, give me chance!" Harry laughed, and looked around the room. At the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Hermione, the girl he met on the train, reading several books at once. Ron had also noticed her.

"Who the hell reads at this time in a morning?" Ron asked, sounding disgusted.

"Hermione does, I'm guessing" Harry replied, still looking at her.

Hermione was a small, buck-toothed little girl, with bushy brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes, and with what Harry had gathered from their first meeting, a very intelligent girl too.

Hermione looked up, glanced at Harry and smiled. She wasn't an ugly girl, she was quite pretty, the fact she was bossy and big-headed and made you feel intimidated by her intelligence let her down.

"Harry, wanna go for a walk?" Ron asked, gathering up his belongings.

"Yeah, where abouts?" Harry asked, also gathering up his stuff.

"Courtyard?"

"Ok" Harry and Ron walked out of the Great Hall, Harry made one last glance at Hermione, who smiled at him, and left.

About an hour later, Ron and Harry walked back inside.

"What time is it?" Harry asked Ron.

"Er.. 9.30" Ron smiled, suddenly his face dropped "LESSONS HAVE STARTED!"

Harrys jaw dropped, then he began running, he didn't know where, but he ran anyway.

"Wait, what do we have?" Harry panted, now jogging at a fast pace.

"Transfiguration" Ron breathed, jogging behind Harry "I regret that large breakfast"

"Serves you right for eating so much" Harry smirked, and turning random corners until he ran into something hard and dropped down to the floor.

Harry looked up, his eyes blurry, but could make out two red-headed boys looking down at him. When his eyes cleared, he realised the boys were Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers.

"Alright down there" George grinned.

"Yeah, fine" Harry said, getting up off the floor and wiping his clothes free of dust.

"Why aren't you in lessons eh?" Fred said, mock seriously.

"Lost" Ron frowned, clearly unhappy of his brothers presence.

"Lesson?"

"Transfi-"

"Along this corridor, turn right, first classroom to your left" Fred said, smiling at Harry.

"Thanks" Harry smiled back, said his goodbyes, and he and Ron left for their lesson.

When the lesson finished, Harry and Ron where disappointed to have gotten a detention on their first day, but excited at the fact they had more fun lessons to come- well - discarding their next one, which was Potions.

"Ugh, apparently Snape hates Gryffindors" Ron said, bitterly.

Ron was right.

Snape had caught Harry not paying attention to him during the lesson, and asked him a few questions, which Harry clearly didn't know, and made a slimey remark, which Harry snapped back at. Harry had gotten his second detention and lost Gryffindor ten points. He wasn't having a good day.

The day did pick up after lunch, he had Herbology and History of Magic, which weren't that bad, apart from the fact he had homework. Harry decided to go down to see Hagrid after dinner to tell him about his first day.

"Alrigh' Harry?" Hagrid smiled, opening the door to his hut and allowing Harry in.

Harry told Hagrid all about his day, the two detentions, losing points, homework and being late to his first lesson.

"Woah, amazin' day eh?" Hagrid said, sarcastically "I wouldn't worry tha' much, It happens, dun it?"

"Yeah, I suppose" Harry said, getting up "Thanks for tea, Hagrid"

"Tis alright, 'Arry, Sleep well" Hagrid waved him off, and Harry went back to the Common Room.

Harry wrote his essay on_ The Venamous Tentacular _and decided to leave the rest until tomorrow, and went to his dormitory.

"Had fun at Hagrids?" Ron said, getting into his bed.

"Yeah, it was ok" Harry replied, putting on his pajamas.

"Good. Well, Im going to bed, G'night mate" Ron fell asleep almost instantly when his head hit his pillow.

Harry lay awake in bed, thinking about his situation. He was a wizard, a _real _wizard, his parents had been murdered by the most evil wizard of all time, but he survived. He, Harry Potter, had survived a killing curse. He was so glad to be away from the Dursleys, but couldn't help feeling there was danger ahead.

Harry finally fell asleep, his last thought; _Its great being a wizard._

* * *

**Hope that was okay for you! Thinking about doing Hermione's first day, seeing as Ron's is pretty much the same as Harrys. Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time! :)**


End file.
